


Homecoming

by PiercdFromWithin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: House Greyjoy, Implied Incest, Implied Noncon, Poetry, Repressed Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1517939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiercdFromWithin/pseuds/PiercdFromWithin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aeron Greyjoy's experience of the first night after his brother Euron's return to Pyke</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homecoming

Homecoming

A hinge creaks somewhere too near  
The tallow candles gutter and throw maddened shadows  
Shadows tinted blue as a smile  
That twine and suck like tentacles over him  
Causing sweat and seaweed to drip down his spine

A hinge creaks  
And the shadow of tentacles glides up  
To the hinge of his thigh  
And in that moment his heart sits silent, waiting

A hinge creaks  
And a door pounds open  
It pounds  
Pounds like his heart trying to crack through his ribs  
Pounds like the waves far over his head  
Pounds like his lungs when they shrieked for air  
But received only the caress of the sea

Aeron buries his face in the pillow  
Drowning again  
Not in ale  
Not in the sea  
In his buried, dead memory  
But what is dead comes back, harder & stronger  
Harder  
Harder  
Harder  
But he is stronger  
No longer a cowering child

Aeron's pillow is soaked with water  
Infused with salt  
He inhales deeply of it  
The essence of his savior, his god  
Whose many-suckered arms held him to its chest  
Cradling him as the pain passed  
And his shaking stopped

But he knows

His brother is home  
And the hinge will creak as it always has

**Author's Note:**

> I love those twisted Greyjoys, every one! Note: I do not own these characters or settings - they belong to George R.R. Martin, to whom I owe thanks for ASOIAF and the initial publication of Clive Barker's "Hellbound Heart" which became Hellraiser. Ooooh, I loves them! Oodles!


End file.
